Some entities in the security industry face an increasing necessity to understand the impact and priorities of cyber threats against entities, while being constrained by limited resources to respond by adapting controls and validating patches. For instance, some threat actors and vectors have a significantly disproportionate growth and presence compared to that of practical, scalable remediation approaches.